marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Clint Barton
Clint Barton (alias Hawkeye) was a full time member of the Avengers and part time member of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Biography Early life Orphaned at an early age, Clint Barton was sent to a children's home with his brother Bernard. Running away to join a traveling circus, the pair worked as roustabouts. While a member of the circus, Clint was trained by the original Swordsman and by Trick Shot. Avengers S1 Years later, after witnessing Iron Man in action, Barton attempted to emulate him by donning a colorful costume and employing his archery skills to fight crime. However, during his first public appearance, Hawkeye was mistaken for a thief by police and found himself actually fighting Iron Man. After being taken into custody, he was approached by the Avengers, and after telling them of what happened, Iron Man sponsored his membership onto the team. Avengers SHIELD Justice League Return to The Avengers Powers and Abilities Hawkeye possessed no Superhuman powers. Powers Abilities Master Archer: Barton had trained himself to become a master archer specialized in the use of regular bows, longbows, compound bows, and crossbows with near-perfect accuracy. He was capable of firing multiple arrows at a single target in a few seconds, hitting multiple targets in a few quick strokes, and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances. He was on the same level as Green Arrow. Expert Marksman: He possessed very keen eyesight, and his accuracy was virtually unerring; he was trained in his youth with throwing blades, balls, bolas, and boomerangs. He now had near-perfect precision with any aimed or thrown weapon. He could hurl objects with extreme speed and accuracy, both in direct aim and complicated rebounds/interactions. Martial Arts Master: Barton was an excellent martial artist, having been trained in various forms by Captain America, who was arguably the world's greatest hand-to-hand combatant. On his first mission with Luke Cage's band of renegade New Avengers, Ronin proved to have come a long way from his old days of rarely ever using his martial arts skills. Throughout the battle against Elektra and The Hand, he demonstrated great skill in his overall martial ability, holding his own against nearly endless hordes of ninjas. This earned him a very respecting compliment from his teammate Iron Fist, one of the world's top martial artists. Master Swordsman: Clint was also very proficient with a sword, though it was not his preferred weapon of choice. Paraphernalia Equipment SHIELD uniform, made from 9-ply Kevlar (able to withstand ballistic impact up to .45 caliber bullets)and beta-cloth, a fire-resistant material whose kindling temperature is 1,700 °F (930 °C) and also includes a black trench-coat. Numerous S.H.I.E.L.D. paraphernalia including a radio-link tie, and a bulletproof vest. Transportation Various air, land, and sea craft provided by S.H.I.E.L.D.. Weapons Custom made Bow, quick-release quiver, a number of specialty arrows, a 9 mm Beretta 92, a M4A Carbine and a McMillan TAC-50 sniper rifle. Also, an array of other SHIELD weapons, conventional and otherwise. Personality and traits Appearances }} References Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Avengers members Category:SHIELD members Category:Justice League members Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes